Promiscuous
by S.K.R. Bitches
Summary: Rose is just an average human living in Seattle with her many friends.But doesn't mean her life is average. The food critic for Rouge magazines/The Prominent Paramours female lead singer is about to dig her self so deep in lies she just might not get out.
1. Creme Brulee and High Heels

**_ I'm on a roll here! this is my third FF in bout i week these ideas keep pouring in! And i know some of my storys have not been so good with Grammer but this is new too me so I'm sorry if my writing sucks but i love too write and your comments didnt hurt me it just made me realize my mistakes , thank you and i hope you enjoy this new story._**

**

* * *

**

**_Summary_**

**_ Okay so in this FF Nobodys Mori or Dhampire , just human._**

**_Rose, Lissa, Mia , Jazabella(charachter i made up.) , Eddie & Mason are 21 _**

**_Christian, Kalvin(another person i made up), and Damon(made up) are 22_**

**_Dimitri and Adrian are 24_**

**_And Tallia (made up) is 26_**

**_Rose lives with Lissa & Jazabella in an apartment in Seattle, and all Rose's friends are engaged or have boyfriends/girlfriends , except Rose.. _**

**_ Rose has just been pramoted in her job , she has everything she could dream for, but she feels so alone... Will a certian Dark haired god fill the void.....? We'l wait and see ;)_**

**

* * *

**

**_ Chapter One: High Heels and Creme Brulee': Rpov_**

"Sorry I'm late guys," i slid in next too Lissa in the booth. All the girls were peasant Lissa, Jazabella, and Mia. I had the best friends in the world, best job, a kick ass closet that every girl could dream of. But some how i feel so.. so alone. "Nice place you picked," Mia beamed her blond curls bobbed down too her chin. "Oh you guys know i don't pick the places bosses orders." I smiled and they all laughed. "Your so lucky being a food critic." Jazabella sighed. "Yeah and some how you end up being uber skinny!" Lissa patted my stomach and we all laughed again. Laughter, what a sweet thing it could brighten a girls day :). "Yeah whats your secret," they leaned in. "Palliates duh! Oh and have you ever done Zumba? Its not as easy as it looks." Everyone was bright and cheery today.

My pocket vibrated, Christian texted me. I met Christian at S.t. Vladamir's Academy(AN: the Academy they all still went too but its just a normal boy girl boarding school.)He was a good friend , i always liked befriending people who were alone-i can relate- no matter how much a smart-ass i am. I set Christian and Lissa up and now their madly in love-i like too be held reasonable for their happiness :). Christian has always been like a brother too me i was happy too see them together.

_ I'm praposing too Lissa_

"What?" They all looked at me-opps didn't know i actually squealed out loud. "Oh nothing just the Prada shoes i ordered are coming less then two hours!" That wasn't a complete lie they did but i wasn't planning too tell them. "Oh-my-gawd! You _have_ too wear them too the work party." They squealed in delight. "You know it," i winked and focused back too the text.

_omg! when!!_

**tonight, but i need your help....**

_of corse what do you need?_

**since your a food critic and practally Lissa twin , where should i take her?**

_La Gigi Resturante' , she loves it thier , get her Grey Goose she loves her vodka , never a wine girl the Goose will get her cheery but don't get her buzzed before the big question _

**Lol of corse not! im not some sadistic brut lmao :)) oh and one more thing...**

_yes..._

**Emerald or diamond ring?**

_emerald! it matches her eyes she'll adore it forever!_

"So Rose spill it why so happy?" Mia was a sucker for gossip. "Nothin," my grin got wider. "Come on!" they whined. "If i spill it will compromise my promise , and i, i keep my promises. But don't worry your little hearts you'll find out soon." They groaned immensely. "Your such a bitch Rose." They meant it as a tease not cruelly, that's what i love about them. I turned my attention back too my phone almost pronto.

**thanks so much Rose, your the best, you always have been sis**

_no prob big bro ;) good luck , gtg girls getting suspicious xoxo_

**bye xoxo**

"Who you texting over their?" "Your boyfriend," i laughed. I was happy for Lissa , but i felt a tang of jealousy. I also felt a bit selfish at this thought but iv always wanted be the one proposed too first..... I quickly shook that thought off , i dont want too think parsimonious towards my best friend. "May i take your orders?" The stewardess asked. "All you Rose." Since i was a food critic i took them out a lot so i picked the meals. "Yes we would like the Chicken Parmasano , Egg Plant and Feta raviolis , Caponata Parmesan polenta, Creme Brulee' , Your finest red wine and A glass of Smirnoff ." I winked at Lissa really hated wine , she had taste buds of a German.

By the end of the meal i was satisfied. I give the Chicken a three , Raviolis two, Polenta a four, and the Creme Brulee', exalantee five stars. "Thanks so much Rose for the meal." "Yeah it was exquisite!" "Your welcome guys." We had a short group hug. "Um Rose im going out with Christian tonight- :D - so i might stay at his." "Okay Liss have fun." I gave her a hug and she called for a taxi. "I'll be home at ten Rose rocky road and a movie?" Jazabella asked before she left. "Yeah, defiantly. Well im going too get my Prada shoes guys , see you later Mia." I waved goodbye and also waved for a taxi.

**_****_**

Later that night i curled up on the couch waiting for Jazzy. P.S I Love You was on then unexpectedly tears trembled down my face when i saw them embrace. The door cracked open i knew Jazzy was home. "Rose? Rose? Where are you?" Then she saw me. "Aww baby its okay." She came over too comfort me. Sometimes she just knew she didn't have too ask why i was crying, and that made it better because i didnt really know why i was crying. But right now i pined for someone too hold me or mabye just touch me. I don't know but right know my heart had a gauged vacuous hole in it.

* * *

**okay so i hope you loved it! tell me what you think if u like it i'l update asap(constructive criticism appreciated)**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Sammy**


	2. Promotion

** Heyy thank you too all my faithful readers so far, I'm sorry i cant reply too every review but i read them all, and kudos. Also i apologize i haven't updated in so long . So i hope you enjoy this chapter =)  
**

**P.S: all further outfits will be posted on my page**

**P.P.S: just so you know Rose works for a major magazine company called Rouge Magazines that own different magazines. Mia, Lissa , and Jazabella works their with her. And her current position is as a food critic for a smaller company.  
**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Promotion: Rose's Point Of View_

The other day Lissa was proposed too. Finally her dreams came true and Christian couldn't do it any perfecter. I still remember the day she told me.

**_*****_**

_ringgg ringggg! I woke up and looked at my phone it was two o'clock in the morning. 'what the fuck!' I thought but then i saw the caller I.D. and it was Lissa , Christian proposed. "OH MY GAWD ROSE!! GUESS WHAT!!" I didn't reply right away because i was still a little groggy, and Lissa was just way impatient. "Rose? Rose? You there?" "Yes, yes I'm here, you just woke me up." My voice cracked a little bit. " CHRISTIAN PROPOSED TO ME!!!" She squealed__ so loud i had too pull my phone away. "Lissa, Lissa the apple of my eye the sweetness too my life . Never scurry or be in a hurry .Slow down, take a deep _brea_th and calm down, look around. What do your surroundings tell you?" I laughed as i recited the poem i made her in 10th grade, i always used it as a calming technique when Lissa over reacted. Me and Lissa were best-friends for life and I'm glad she told me first even though i already knew ;p. _

* * *

Hurry Rose or were going too be late too the party!" Jazabella yelled from downstairs , i always was the last one to get ready. But that was because i never knew what too wear, if i had a choice i would were jeans and tee shirts all the time. If i wore that too work though, id probably be fired for dress code. [ Outfit on my page]

I descended down the long twirly stairs , Mia had joined Lissa and Jazzy we would all go to the party together. "Oh my god you look hott Rose!" "Ya your smoking!" "Like on fire!" I laughed, "thanks guys." "Let us see your shoes!!" I wouldn't let them see my Prada shoes until the party. Then i waved my feet up to them so they could see, then Jazzy grabbed my leg so she could see them and almost made me fall backwards. "Opps sorry! I just wanted to see them i couldn't when you were waving your damn legs." We interjected a laugh and i went for the door. "Are we going too go or stand around the house like foolish moppet's?" I cracked a smile and they fallowed me.

I loved my car , it was a 1972 Crioten. My baby it may not be brand new or flashy but it was a classic and i loved it. "Rose you have the best car ever!" My friends always squalled over my fancy things, but that's not what really mattered."Don't you think i know that?" I shake my head laughing slipping my black Ray Bans on.

Today the company had rented out club Ramune` for our anual promotion party. I wasnt nervous about hanging with my peers at the club. What i was nervous about was preforming for them. When i went too S.t. Vladmir's me Christan, Damon, Eddie, and Mason started a band called The Prominate Paramours. I never got too let loose a lot with work so whenever i preformed with them it felt like i could finally relax. This was our biggest gig weve had so far, we just ushally play at coffee shop called Java Joe's. Well lets hope it gose well....

***

When we got the club it looked like mostly everyone was here, which is a lot.

We naturally went too the bar first. "Apple Martine," i asked the bartender and the girls orderd various drinks for themselfs. "Oh-my-gawd you girls look abbsssoulty stunning!" Our bgf(best gay friend) Paul greeted us, with Oscar (he knew everything and everyone , he worked the fax machine after all.) "Thannkkks Paul," we all said in union giving the best angelic smile we could.

We lounged by the bar and a dark haired god was checking out my car. "Who's that," i nugged Oscar. "Tallia's boyfriend Dimitri," "of course," i groaned. Tallia was the high food critic and the biggest bitch ever. Guess hes off limats. "Aww whipe that frown off your face Rosmarie, save that for later when i get promoted _again_." Tallia said too me linked arms with her boyfriend Dimitri, sparing me a devilish grin.

Oh, this bitch was going too pay. Beacause Oscar new _everything_ scandals he gave us gossip updates. "What makes you so sure?" I smiled devilishly back. "I mean your too busy fucking Adrian in the closet i didnt think you had time for anything work related."Adrian Ivashkov, a big ass CEO also my ex. I smiled angelicly too her , and she scowled storming off. "Nice one," i went in for a high five from my comrades. Then i saw my band mates coming threw the door, Lissa barrled into Christian's arms right away. "Looking Sexy Rose," Damon came up for a hug letting his sexy australian accent purr.

We've dated back at S.t Vlads but now were just friends with occasional make out sessions. "Come on lets set up," Eddie said comming in with Mason and Kalvin. Me and Damon were lead singer and guitarst, Christian played bass and back up vocals, Eddie played the electric piano, Mason also played bass, and Kalvin played drums. "Good luck," Jazzy winked as i made ,my way too the stage.

"Ello everybody! " Damon introduced, the ladies always melted over him and guys always drooled over me. Thats one reson were lead, beacause of sex-appeal and were just so damn talented. "Our first song is called Stella hope you enjoy it," i annouced as we started strumming.(A/N:Song Origanally by All Time Low)

(*=Bottem on page too see who sings what.)

**3pm, on my feet and staggering  
Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling  
I got carried away  
Sick, sick of sleepin' on the floor  
Another night, another score  
I'm jaded, bottles breakin'  
**  
You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm fallin' in love, when I'm fallin' to the bathroom floor  
Oh, oh, oh  
**I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, lets face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone**  
Stella would you take me home?

_2am, I'm on a blackout binge again (Ha!)  
You know I don't need sleep and I lost my keys but,  
I got so many friends  
And they keep, keep me comin' back for more  
Another night, another score  
I'm faded, bottles breakin'  
_  
You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm fallin' in love, when I'm fallin' to the bathroom floor  
Oh, oh, oh  
**I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, lets face it  
Feels like I'm fallin' in love alone**  
Stella would you take me home?

_One more reason I should never have met you  
Just another reason I could never forget you_  
Down we go  
T**he rooms spinnin' out of control  
Lose myself in a chemical moment  
The night life's takin' its toll  
That's just the way it goes**  
Come on, Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm fallin' in love, when I'm fallin' to the bathroom floor  
Oh, oh, oh  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times, lets face it  
Feels like I'm fallin' in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?

Everyone cheered for us when we were done with our first song. "Thank You thank you this next song is called Therapy," Damon breathed a breathless thanks in the mic.(A/N: Song origonally by All Time Low)

_My ship went down  
In a sea of sound  
When I woke up alone  
I had everything  
A hand full of moments  
I wished I could change  
and a tounge like a nightmare  
That cut like a blade_  
_**In a city of fools  
I was careful and cool  
but they tore me apart like a hurricane  
A hand full of moments  
I wished I could change  
but I was carried away  
**_  
Give me therapy  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling on everything  
Therapy you were never a friend to me  
and you can keep all your misery

**My lungs gave out  
as I faced the crowd  
I think that keeping this up can be dangerous  
I'm flesh and bone  
I'm a rolling stone  
And the experts say I'm delirious  
**  
Give me therapy  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling on everything  
Therapy you were never a friend to me  
and you can take back your misery

_Arrogent boy  
love yourself so no one has to  
They're better off without you  
(They're better off without you)_  
**Arrogent boy  
Cause a scene like your supposed to  
They'll fall asleep without you**  
You're lucky if your memory remains

Give me therapy  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy you were never a friend to me  
You can take back your misery  
Therapy  
_**I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy you were never a friend to me  
and you can choke on your misery**_

We played atlest five songs tonight. And on the looks of my bandmates faces they were pleased of the results of the croweds cheering.

** *****

After we finished putting our band equipment down we got seated for promotions. "Everyone has worked hard this year and everyone deserves a promotion or raise for all your great succsess." Everyone clapped a golf clap as our boss of the whole company stood on stage.

He listed off a bunch of names , i kind of tunned all his words out except for friends names being called. Jazabella was now the VP of the Bridal Magazine and Lissa now works for a Vouge type magazine.

I have too admit it, i was spacing out. Then all a sudden i heard my name. "Our Beloved Rosemarie Hathaway is now VP of Food Weekly," everyone cheered loudly and it took me a secound to regaster what was going on. I almost stumbled onto the stage -how embarassing. I took the promotion graciously and sat down with overly excited friends.

I practally exhaled when our Boss Maxwell was finished speaking. "I still cant belive were VPs Rose!" Jazzy jumped up and down with me and Lissa and Mia hugged me frantacally. "Celabrate at Pinkys?" Mia raised her eyebrows. "I uh can't i have a date with Christian," Lissa said nervously. "Sorry," "Its okay i have a blind date with that guy Wes you set me up with Mia remember." Jazzabella said. "Thanks guys leave me home alone tonight," i said teasingly. "Sorry!" They chourused. "How bout we all go on a group date tomorrow, Rose you can bring Damon." "All right," i sighed. "Plan?" They questiond. "Yes its a plan!" I threw my arms around them , giggling.

Everyone cleared the place, i stayed perched on the hood of my car admiaring the sunset. Today was an overwhelming day and i just needed to let loose and have time too myself. "May i join you?" A hott Russian accent asked behind me. I turned my head too see Tallia's boyfriend Dimitri. "Wont Tallia be upset?" "Nah i broke up with her." "Oh well then by all means join me." He smiled and sat beside me on the hood of the car. "Sorry i ruiend your relationship." I said out of the blue. "No , actually thank you i rather know the truth than lies." "Than your welcome," i smiled. "Nice car," he observerd and i was feeling adventerous. "Wanna come for a ride?" I asked. "Loved too," he smiled and we hopped in my car.

* * *

**What will happen next..........**

**And sorry i rushed threw this chapter so i know thiers probally a lot of spelling mistakes so please dont correct me , thank you  
**

**Okayyy so i hope you liked this chapter! If so please review! 5 reviews and il update!**

**P.S: Did you like the songs The Prominate Paramour's Sang? Is thier any songs youd like too see them sing in future chapters? If so please tell me in your reviews**

**Thanks,**

**xoxox**

**Sammy**

**_______________**

**Bold= Damon Singing**

Plain= Everyone

Italic= Rose singing

_**Bold, Italic= Rose and Damon Singing**_


	3. Joy Ride

**_ I just wanted too say thank you too all the wonderful reviews i got and i promised an update after 5 and i got 8!! So i wanted too say i'm greatfull and i hope you enjoy this chapter!!_**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Three: Joy Ride_

I let my top down zooming down the highway with this random hott guy, I'll be dammed. "You have a beautiful voice," he says breaking the silence. "Thanks, its one of the only times i can be me . With work and everything, its nice cutting loose you know?" "I know exactly how you feel." He sighs smiling looking into my eyes. "What do you do?" I ask tilting my head too the side taking my eyes of the road moment. "I'm an attorney, my dad was , his dad was and dads before that were. I guess i didn't want too disappoint him. I mean all the Belikovs have been apart of law for generations, and i didn't want too be the one too break it." He smiled a sad smile , completely understanding how he felt but .. i did break it. "You know my family for generations have been part of car dealership's. The Hathaway's pass down too their child. I was the only child i was supposed too take the dealership. But.. i didn't i wanted too be a food critic , i turned the job down. Three years later my dad died, i didn't even-" i stopped feeling my words beginning too choke up. "I didn't even get too apologize , i feel like i disappointed him for years and now, now its too late." I was trying so hard not too cry finally having this off my chest. "I'm sorry, but what you did was so so brave. And i bet you a hundred percent that your dad is more hen proud of you and is smiling down at you right now. "Thanks," i laugh a sad laugh , voice shaking. I don't know but theirs something about this guy that's so..... Comfortable, i feel like i know him and i could open up too him.

"What do you want too do?" I asked. "Be an artist," his voice soft and light. "When was the last time time youve drawn or have painted?" "Three years," he whispered. "Hmm?" Barley catching his words. "Three years." "Three years!" I screeched the car turning at the next turn off. "Where are we going?" "You'll see," i smile turning the radio.

***

I made him close his eyes and we finally reached my destination. "You can open your eyes now," he gazed around the roof out looking whole Seattle paints all around. "My good friend of mine Kalvin , you might of seen him on drums. He's also an artist and he takes his paints out here, he's gone for the night and i want you to paint." The biggest and the most beautiful breathtaking smile spreed across his face. "Are you serious?!" "I am dead serious," my face breaking in too a full on grin. "Will you be my model?" He tilted his head too the side as if hes capturing my beauty. "Why not," ive made it this far with a stranger what would i gain or lose? He ushered me too the love seat that would have a background of Seattle. I lay like a model smiling feeling happier than i have in a long time.

***

"Show me show me!!" I begged when he was done. "No!" He smiled obviously teasing me. "So were going too have too do this the hard way." I raised my eyebrow dashing from the other-side. He caught my wrists , happy too see that beautiful smile of his still plastered on his face. Our eyes met gazing that felt so intimate it made me want too scream his name. Then some how i don't know but our lips met. And it was the most wonderful thing Ive ever tasted. His tongue mine accepting entrance, it made me shiver. My legs trembling like jelly i rose too wine my hands in his hair like a vine stretching too the sun needing one another.

After a few momments we broke apart ending up on the love seat with both our shirts off. We sat in silence , comfortable in it. Our limbs intangled. Ive never done somthing so daring in my life. And it felt so , so refreshing, it made me feel alive! It was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

**_So i hope you enjoyed this chapter i promised an update and i wanted too fallow threw_**

**_I'm sorry it isn't too long but i promise the next chapter will be longer_**

**_but that all depends if you review.....:)_**

**_ So press that green button and chapters will come pouring in! :D_**


	4. Green With Envy

**_Okay by popular demand the story stays!! _**

**_I'm still pretty stumped on how too continue the story_**

**_but thanks too she gave me ideas to make this chapter!_**

**_So if you like this chapter make sure you thank her!_**

**_Also i still need a co writer, any one interested?_**

**_Because if i had a co writer updates would come a lot faster_**

**_So PM me if your interested_**

**_Thanks! And i hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Four: Green With Envy_

I felt so peacefully sleeping last night. I barley remember how i fell asleep, my eyes sturred under my eyelids. I jumped up in shock taring me away from Dimitri's embrace. _Shit! _I had fallen asleep on Kalvin's roof with Dimitri-pretty much a stranger. It was complete daylight now , which worried me about the time. Racing too my purse i saw the time my stomach lurched. It was 12pm and i had band practice in 20 minuets, and i was still wearing a dress! Damnit! On the love seat Dimitri stirred awake; looking around, he spotted me and smiled. Once he saw my frantic look his smile disappeared."Whats wrong?" He asked in a subdued voice, rubbing his eyes. "We slept till twelve and i have band practice in twenty minuets!" "Damn," he cursed under his breath. "If its any constellation i had fun last night." "Me too," i gave him a brief smile. "Okay how about this , il take a cab so you can go home and change quick and not be late. Then we exchange numbers and get together sometime." "Sounds great," i came over too give him a quick kiss. I stared into his eyes thinking about how just a week ago i was crying because i had no one, then a gorgeous god is thrown into my path way. How lucky can a girl get? "How about tonight?"The intensity of our gazez still held. "The girls are having a date night, and i was just going to take Damon because i didn't have anyone but now.. Do you want to go with me?" His reply had me jumping for joy "of course," he gazed into my eyes before kissing me once again :D

Once we exchanged numbers he hailed for a taxi and i hopped into my car. I turned my radio on Drops of Jupiter blasting threw my speakers. I waved to Dimitri one last time and speed off.

"Hey sexxy!" My band mate called as i walked into the room. "Hey non sexy people!" I repeated laughing as the mock punched my arm. I decided to go with a red head phone tee shirt, and grey rose pants with gladiator sandals. This was really casual for me, but i was with the band so it didn't matter. We had our own private garage too practice, and of course i primped it so it didn't smell like beer and sweaty guys. We sat down and passed the bud light around before getting down to business. Its amazing how a bad life can too turn into a good life in the matter of days. I sighed out loud,"well we should probably practice our new song." "Okay," they threw their cans down crumpling them, i was horrified. "Pick that up!" I tisked them. "The garbage is right over their are you really that lazy?" I shook my head exasperated. "Oh hey Damon, i don't need you to escort me tonight. I have a date now so maby you can bring Courtny from Starbucks?" His eyes frowned but he never showed it on his face. "Uh yeah sure.." He looked a bit shaken, as he stalked of to tune his guitar. "Okay guys were going to start with the one Mase just wrote." Damon announced and we started.

[She's Got A Boyfriend Now Originally by Boys Like Girls]

(Whoa)  
(Whoa)  
**We were seventeen and invincible  
Had the world figured out and the girl on my shoulders  
Told me everything's gon' be alright  
**(Whoa-oh)  
**And everything was gonna be alright  
**(Whoa-oh)

_Yeah maybe we were in high school  
But you never see the ending  
When you're young and not pretending  
Singing everything's gon' be alright  
**(Whoa-oh)  
**_**And everything was gonna be alright  
Buried her deep inside  
Stars go kill my eyes**

Now she's got a boyfriend  
And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
But she's got a boyfriend now  
(Whoa)  
(Whoa)

**Then I took a trip out to LA  
For the girl with a smile that could take your breath away  
I'm thinking everything's gon' be alright  
(Whoa-oh)  
**_And everything was gonna be alright  
_**(Whoa-oh)**

**Maybe I thought I could sweep in and  
Sweep her off her feet and go right back to Boston  
Thinking everything's gon' be alright  
(Whoa-oh)  
And everything was gonna be alright  
(Whoa-oh)  
The streets keep holding on but now she's so far gone**

Now she's got a boyfriend  
And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's on the west coast and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
But she's got a boyfriend now

**Take me back to you somehow  
And everything that I know now it's so hard  
I tore us apart  
Take me back to feeling like the world  
Would just keep dealing me the right cards  
Now you're just so far**

_And I'm 23 and invincible  
Got the world figured out and a bird on my shoulders  
Told me everything's gon' be alright_  
**(Whoa-oh)  
And when is everything gonna be alright?**

Now she's got a boyfriend  
And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
Cause then she goes  
I wish that I could press rewind somehow  
But she's got a boyfriend now

(Whoa)  
(Whoa)  
She's got a boyfriend now  
(Whoa)  
She's got a boyfriend now  
(Whoa)

Take your  
Take your breath away

Take your  
Take your breath away

We finished victoriously cheering on how good the harmonics and instruments sounded together. It was kind of a weird song Damon picked.... We were supposed to practice Heartbreak Heartbreak. "We did so good! Were going to be great next Saturday!" Exactly one week from today we would have our big gig on the beach. Well its not that big.. But Kalvin scored us a spot at a benefit concert at Laguna Beach for spring break. It wasn't humongous, we wouldn't be on tv or anything but it was _huge_ for us!

"Hey guys Ive got to get ready so see you later!" I blew them a kiss and ran out the door. I was so excited!! I was going to have a date with Dimitri! When i got home i primped myself up and i had to say i looked fabulous! :D

'Knock knock' I heard i distant knock at the door, "coming!" Yelling out still putting my earrings in. "Oh my god oh my god!" Jazz peaked threw the window. "I i cant believe you two hooked up!" Lissa was jumping up and down on the bed frantically. "Well.. we didn't exactly 'hook up' but we got pretty far." A smirk plastered on my face reminiscing last night. "Now i have to go now see you at pinkys!" Finishing glossing my lips rushing to the door. "Hey," i said Cooley opening the door. "Ready?" He smiled, god he had great teeth. "Of course!" I hopped out the door hearing Lissa and Jazz squealing behind me.

"Whoa...Nice car." We stopped in front of a brand spanking new silver Porche. "Being a Lawyer pays off," an award winning smile lit his face, and he opend the door for me like a gentleman. "Its so beautiful tonight its actually not raining!" My insides were giddy , i even i had butterflies!

We took a little drive so we could have time for ourselves. Being with Dimitri was so natural, i was really starting to like him.

When we got too Pinkys everyone was their. We got a privet room in the back like we always did. I held hands with Dimitri pretty much the whole night. And the way he smiled and looked at me was so magical. "Hey can i talk out to you outside," Damon whispered in my ear. "Sure," i nodded to him. "Hey Dimitri i'l be right back," "okay!" he beamed.

"What is it Damon?" He looked so miserable.. And i don't know why."I want you to stop seeing this guy," he suddenly blurted out. _"What?" _"You heard me, he trouble and i want you to stop seeing him." My face was completely dumbfounded, i couldn't believe what i was hearing. "You want me too what!" I blurted out, then i felt bad seeing the vulnerability in his eyes. I touched his face lightly. "Look Damon i just met him and his really good guy. Ive finally found some one don't you get it? I'm happy." I smiled but his expression made me want to cry. "But Rose..." He cupped my face. "I love you," now tears were spilling out of her eyes. "Don't you get it? I love you and Ive always loved you. I may be an ass but i do it in the name of love." My whole body tremored, this was to much too take in. I cant take his gaze so i broke away and dashed for the ally behind Pinkys. _Jaz, please please come out here right away please take me home and tell Dimitri I'll text him and i have to go._I texted Jaz, and her in Lissa bursted into the ally helping me too the car no questions asked. Its amazing on fast the good things can go away.

* * *

**_Okay so i hope the chapter lived up to the hype! Review if you liked it! :)_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Sammy_**


	5. The New Comer

**_Thanks once again for all your Awesome reviews! Hope u enjoy this new chapter!_**

**_I'm adding new characters_**

**_Okay so my friend Rose Melissa Ivashkov is Rose Melissa Schuh  
you will meet her in this chapter!_**

**_If you want to be a character in my story PM me!_**

**_Okay enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The New Comer_

**Rose POV:**

"Wait wait wait. Stop right their, Damon thee Damon's in Love with you?" Shock was written all over Jazabella's face. When Lissa and Jaz took me home we decided to all do mud masks and talk in my room. "Yeah and the sucky thing is , i do to. But i met Dimitri and i was forgetting about Damon because i didn't know he felt that way..." It was true Ive always had feelings for Damon and now he fucking drops this shit on me! Ugh life is so unfair. "I'm so sorry!" Jez and Lissa embraced me. "And it really sucks i like both of them. Who should i choose?" I said my temper flaring. "You can be like Zoey Redbird, date them both." Lissa suggested. "Who?" I tilted my head to the side. "You know..from the House of Night series?" She said cooley flipping her hair. "Aren't those Teenager books?" Jaz snickered. "Um excuse me! Their Young Adult and i am both young and an adult!" She shot back, which made us all laugh. "I love you guys!" I hugged them all practically falling off the bed.

**Next Morning**

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!" Lissa woke me up by jumping on the bed. She was my alarm clock because i would always just put snooze on over and over. "I'm awake!!" I screamed back so she would stop jumping on my back. "Good because you have work in thirty minuets." "Shit," i exclaimed jumping out of bed and into the shower.

**Twenty Minuets Later**

"Finally!" Jaz and Lissa jumped off the couch. "I swer one of these days your going to make us so late Rose." They muttered on the way to the door toward the car. Our jobs were in the same building so we car pooled because i'm the only one with the car. Lissa totaled her and Jaz's ex-husband took hers. "You know what its not my fault that im not a morning person, your just jealous that Starbucks is my best friend in the morning." I slipped my heels on then locked the front door. "Haha such a comedian Rose." Jaz snickered calling shot gun, then Lissa hit her at lest five times before she got over it. "I know right! I'm just so hilarious, maybe i should switch jobs!" I snickered as i slipped my black Ray Bans on, fumbling for the radio dial.

"He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life"

We sang as Cowboy Casanova blasted threw the speakers. I rolled the top down of the car admiring the sunny morning. It finally was spring :D.

* * *

This morning was pretty boring. First i got my new office, two new deadlines due Friday because i would be in Luguna for a week, then lastly a really boring board meeting. Now i was on the way to an Indonesian restaurant downtown to meet Lissa, Jaz, and Mia for lunch. "Hey guys!" I hugged Lissa and Jaz, who were already their. "See! Told you your always late!" Jazabella was smirking at me putting her hands on her hips. "Uh uh! Mias not even here yet!" I stuck my tongue out at her. I swer we were so immature sometimes. "Children children! Sit down and order some drinks for Peers sake!" Lissa shouted, giggles slipping out of her mouth. "Who's Pete?" I mumbled as we all laughed sitting down. About ten minuets later Mia came in, and behind her was a girl. She had baby blue eyes, Auburn hair that went the the nape of her neck-kind of a Rhianna bob, and looked about 5'8 with out her three inch heels. She had on a purple blazer, black pencil skirt, black Jimmy Choo heels, and a Silver Louis Vutton clutch. She had style, she looked nice, but guarded. I think we would get a long just fine. "Hey guys!" Mia greeted us, then introduced the mysterious girl. "Guys this is Rose Melissa Schuh! But you can just call her Melissa! She just transfers from Rouge in New York. She works in Cosmopolitan with me." Mia explained to us sitting down. Luckily their was room for Melissa on the table."Oh and hey guys is their room at your place for Melissa? Because shes currently staying at a hotel." Mia stuffed her face with rice while talking to us. Sighs , Mia sometimes :D. "No its fine i don't want to impose!" Melissa reassured us. "No no! We would love you to stay! We have plenty of room." Jaz was always so kind to people, i swer she would take a hobo in!

Melissa turned out to be a really funny person! We were so a like i knew we would get a long! But even though i had fun with the girls, i had to face reality. Dimitri or Damon?

* * *

**_I know its short but i wanted to update, so the next chapter extra long! because.... something big is going to happen!_**

**_Okay would you guys like murder me and chop my head off if Dimitri and Rose didn't fall in love? Because i realized that this story is a lot like my other Fan Fiction Forgetting Tasha, and i make all my stories where Rose and Dimitri fall in love. So i was thinking about changing it up. But would you stop reading if i did that? Because i don't want to lose readers. So tell me what you think about this!_**

**_xoxoxox_**

**_Sammy_**


	6. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

_Okay I'm so so sorry i haven't updated in awhile! _

_Also i know most of you last chapter couldn't review_

_so..... i decided to give you one more chance to vote who Rose will end up with??? (entirely up to you!)(Poll on my page!! don't forget to vote!) _

_okay so i hope you enjoy!!_

_Chapter 6: Should I Stay Or Should I Go?  
_

Dimitri's POV

Goddamn that Damon! I was really starting to like Rose then i go out side and hear their conversation! Poor poor Rose, that asshole! God men some times, i'm i just one of the few good ones? But i don't know maybe Rose won't pick him-which didn't take the nerves from my stomach. So i decided to call Rose. 'Ring Ring Ring' Damn i hated waiting for people to pick up the phone , especially if your nervous. "Hello?" He angelic voice spoke threw the phone, though her tone you could her a bit of strain, or stress."Hey its Dimitri," god look what this girl could do to me already! _Keep it cool Dimitri_, this girl could end up being dangerous for my health. "Oh hey Dimitri! I've been meaning to call you! You know first day of being a VP, so how are you? Sorry to walk out like that! I feel so embarassed!"Ahh Rose so sweet always forgiving. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry! It not your fault! And its fine i didn't have huge case today , so all good." I could hear her sigh threw the phone. "I'm glad to hear that! Oh and guess what!" We just went on and on about our day, our conversation was so natural, i feel so comfortable with her =D.

"So do you want to make plans sometimes soon?" I asked because i figured we were sorta going out, i mean she didn't say but sometimes you don't have to. "Sure! I'd like that! I'm going to Orange County this Saturday so how about tomorrow at De La Rosa's?" She asked sweetly , who could refuse. "Yeah pick you up at your place at eight?" Please say yes! "Sounds like a plan stan." With her tone in voice i could tell she was smiling. "Bye Rose," i whispered. "Bye Dimitri," her voice would make any guy swoon subdued.

With that our conversation was over. I lay back down on my bed thinking how that conversation was the highlight of my day. "I love you Rose," i whispered- how come i couldn't say that to her? "What did you say?" My roommate Adrian said walking in the door. "Nothing just trying to remember a number." I pulled it of slickly with out him noticing. "Well okay, how was work today?" He replied locking the door getting a drink from the island. "Boring as hell!" When their was no good cases work could get really boring. "Same her but i did have a highlight today." He smiled siting next to me with his vodka on the rocks,Typical Adrian *sighs*. "And what would that be?" i taunted , i could tell he was itching to tell me. "I met this hottie at Starbucks, her name is Melissa. We exchanged numbers." He had a full on smile plastered on his face."Nice, so are you gonna bang her first date?" I snickered, as he slapped my arm. "Oh shut up Belikov! Soooooooooooooo hows it going with miss high maintenance Rose?" He teased back. "She is _not _high maintenance! Shes much better then Tallia ever was!" Rose was tough, but she wasn't a bitch, well only to the people who fucked with her. But otherwise to me she was kind.

"I can't disagree with you their buddy! She was a real bitch!" So true, but Adrian had been fucking her, which was a real stab in the back. But she admitted that she seduced him to get bros before hoes,i knew Adrian longer since we were the end i forgave him-even though i probably won't trust him one hundred percent- hes still like my brother and oh well in the end i met my Rose. And shes the greatest gift i could ever have.

* * *

Rose's**POV**

"Bye Dimitri," i whispered to him softly, my voice slightly was really nice, i liked him a lot, but Damon Ive known-and had a crush on- him forever. It was a decision of a lifetime. Dimitri or Damon? Damn life. "Hey Rose!" Melissa poked her head in the door. I made a gesture indicating she could come in. "How do you like your room? It was the guest room but it should hopefully meet your needs!" I smiled at her as she sat on my bed."Yeah! Its wonderful thank you so much for letting me stay! Its so kind of you." Her white smile gleamed back. But of course like any girl she noticed my mood. "Whats wrong?" Her forehead began to crinkle. "Nothing just boy troubles," i sighed. "Ugh! I hate those! I'm so sorry!" I started explaining to her my story, and she listened really well.

"That's an awful decision! I'm sorry! But just remember whatever you do fallow your heart, do what your gut feeling tells you to do." I nodded at her feeling exhausted from my long day."Thanks Mel, i hope you sleep well." I yawned hinting i was tired. "I will thank you Rose," she smiled a sad smile then left.

I lay in my bed millions of thoughts swarming my mind. God i get to spend the whole fucking weekend with Damon! Life sucked big time! But maybe if i just go with the flow and just let things happen, maybe things would work out better.

In fact that's what i would do from now on, turn a new maybe everything would turn out alright.

* * *

_**Damon's POV**_

It hurt so much. Like being stabbed over and over until you bleed to death , slowly dying. It felt like ripping the bandages of, never getting a chance to heal.

Rejection, have you ever been rejected? Because if you have you must know how much it hurts! Like living hell, or a walking nightmare.

But i guess i couldn't just expect Rose to say "ohh yay Damon i love you too! Lets run off together and live happily ever after!" No of course i couldn't expect that, i never did.I thought i had the perfect oppertunity but NO! I see her show up with some Russian god! Fuck life!

Laying my head in the pillow i tried my hardest to ignore the burning pain inside.

* * *

_**Okay i hope you like it!**_

**_And don't forget to vote on my profile! Because I'm not updating till i get ten votes!(muahahaha!)_**

**_So review and vote!_**

**_Thanks_**

**_xoxox_**

**_Sammy_**


	7. Dates & Mates

_****__****___

**Okay the votes have decided! But I'm not telling you who won =D**

You see i decided to mix this story up, i am finally out of my writers block! I know how to start and end it from here!

So enjoy! =D

****

**Also I want to give a big thumbs up to my awesomefantastcle Beta Spectre-Desoriente!! She did an amazing editing job so make sure to thank her! =D**

* * *

__

__

__

Chapter 6: Dates & Mates

_****_

_****_

__

**__**

Rose's POV

"Rose! God hurry up! He's going to be here any minute!" Lissa and Jazz said to me, frantically grabbing my things. Melissa just sat on the couch reading a fashion magazine. The buzzer rang, its chimes reverberating through the house. "He's here and you don't even have your shoes on!" Jazz looked like she was about to bust a vein. "Calm down," I soothed, sighing, grabbing my bag from Lissa and slipping my shoes on, all while giving everyone a kiss goodbye. **[outfit on page!]**

I shut the door behind me and Dimitri's eyes caught mine almost immediately.

"You look stunning," Dimitri greeted as I slipped my arm through his.

"Why, thank you, as do you." He _did_ look gorgeous; a pair of dark wash jeans with a loose white button down shirt. As he lead me to the car, I couldn't help but think about Damon, and how sad he looked that night at Pinky's. But I had to shove him to the back of my mind right now – I could not think about another guy when on a date with my current man.

"As always you have a stunning car, I can never get over that fact." Dimitri laughed.

"I love it! It's my baby, like your car is yours."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I sighed, leaning back against the plush seats.

On the way their we were pretty chatty. We talked a fair bit about everything and nothing all at once.

"I love this place! It's my favorite Mexican restaurant in town!" I grinned enthusiastically at him.

"Then we better get inside!!" He said in the same happy tone. Gosh, Dimitri could be such a sweetheart.

"Table for two?" he asked the waiter as he lead us to our seats.

"Your server will be right with you," he announced, leaving us our menus.

"So how was your day?" He asked me resting his hand on mine whisperingly, in way that made my cheeks burn.

"Good!" I smiled. "But really boring! Just typing, typing, typing." It _was _a long day. "Which reminds me!" I remembered my deadline which reminded me about Laguna. "This weekend, my band mates and I are going to Laguna to perform for spring break, and the resort were staying at said we could invite ten friends and give us five free rooms. So I was wondering if you would want to come and you could invite a friend?" I really hope he would come, it would make the whole temptation thing with Damon a lot easier, and I loved his company anyway.

"Sure, in fact I'll invite my roommate!" He smiled, and I swear I almost melted.

"Perfect!" I smiled back.  
"Can't wait," we said in unison, then laughed at our mistake, and jinxed each other like five times. I ended up buying the soda.

*

"I had a great time." I smiled sweetly when we stopped at my doorstep. "I really did have a good time." After eating at Del La Rosa's, we had taken a ferry around Seattle before he returned me home.

"Me too," he smiled back. I jingled my keys hoping he would kiss me.

"Um...well, bye now," I murmured, turning to unlock my door.

"Bye," he whispered, kind of like he was disappointed in something. "Wait. Rose?" I pivoted in my place."Ye-" he cut my off my words, grasping me in his arms, planting his lips softly on mine. They were tense at first, but slowly but surely he loosened up and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and of course my eager mouth let him in. Our tongues tangled for a moment, dancing, before we broke apart.

"Goodnight Rose," his voice came out husky, and his eyes were deep with lust.

"Goodnight Dimitri." We then bade our farewells, and gave each other quick pecks, before turning in the opposite directions.

"You slut!" Jazz exclaimed to me when I slipped past the door, closing it shut. I saw all three girls gathered around the coffee table, staring expectantly up at me.

"Uh-uh!" I protested. They wouldn't do this.

"What happened?" Lissa jumped up and down eager for the news. I sighed; there was no use in hiding this.

"Well, we had a lovely dinner and took a ferry ride. I also invited him to Laguna, and I'm sure you all saw the last bit." I let out a breath, the corners of my lips tugging up, as I rested my head on Lissa's lap, who was sitting on the couch. It was a really good date.

* * *

Today was our last minute band practice before we left to head out to Laguna. I was so excited I could barely contain it! I spent my spare hours packing and planning everything I would wear.

I knew I was going to get shit from Kalvin for my fashion fop-ah, with an outfit as casual as this with heels that are _way _too classy for the whole shabang. **[Outfit on page!] **I swear he was gay sometimes! But he has a fiancé, so I hoped against it.

Getting out of the car to meet up with the band for practice, I could hear someone playing guitar. Had they started without me?

_Days swiftly come and go_  
_I'm dreaming of her_  
_She's seeing other guys_  
_Emotions they stir_  
_The sun is gone_  
_The nights are long_  
_And I am left while the tears fall_

Oh my god, it was Damon! He sounded so heartbroken singing it, and I almost felt guilty. Slowly, I cracked open the door and hid in the dark while he sang. Looks like we were the first two people here. That was a first-timer for me.

_Did you think that I would cry_  
_On the phone?_  
_Do you know what it feels like_  
_Being alone?_  
_I'll find someone new_

He sang with such elegance and precision that I had never noticed before. I was mesmerized by it. Or was it the way his blue eyes reminded me of vacant glaciers of ice? His smile, too, the way it was always glistened when it was whole-hearted, oh and that Australian accent of his...to die for. Or maybe his light brown hair? I could easily imagine myself kissing him with my fingers intertwined in that hair. Oh no. I was falling for him again! And it is not good to fall in love with two people at once! It's a whole new level of the definition '_wrong_!'

_Swing, swing, swing _  
_From the tangles of_  
_My heart is crushed By a former love_  
_Can you help me find a way_  
_To carry on again?_

Oh my...It came to me. He was singing about _me_! I felt like such a bitch; this was terrible! The emotion that projected from his voice, mainly sadness, was so touching, tears were building up in my eyes. I couldn't believe this! If anyone had listened right now, they would surely be able to detect the melancholic tone of his voice.

_Dreams cast into the sky_  
_I'm moving on_  
_Sweet beginnings do arise_  
_She knows I was wrong_  
_The notes are old_  
_They bend, they fold_  
_And so do I to a new love_

_Did you think that I would cry_  
_On the phone?_  
_Do you know what it feels like_  
_Being alone?_  
_I'll find someone new_

_Swing, swing, swing _  
_From the tangles of_  
_My heart is crushed _  
_By a former love_  
_Can you help me find a way_  
_To carry on again?_

The sadness in his voice grew and grew, and took me to a point where Icould barely contain listening any longer. I just wanted to go up to him and kiss that aguish right off his face. He really was a good guy but I... I couldn't love it. But what was the use?

I was in love with two men.

_Bury me_  
_(You thought your problems were gone)_  
_Carry me_  
_(Away, away, away)_

_Swing, swing, swing _  
_From the tangles of_  
_My heart is crushed _  
_By a former love_  
_Can you help me find a way_  
_To carry on again? _

When he finally finished, I stepped out of the shadows, grounding my tears away so he wouldn't see.  
"Rose?" He gazed up, a look of confusion on his face. "What are you doing here?" Was he crying, too? I groped for an excuse.

"Um, band practice?" I mean, we _had_ planned it to be today. "Oh, you didn't get the message, then." He started putting his guitar away, by the look on his face, he was surprised that I was here. "We cancelled practice. We'll just practice Saturday. Mason and Kalvin will pack all the gear in the van tomorrow." He jumped of the stage grabbing two beers then sat down handing me one. For a moment, the silence was awkward, until Damon looked at me pleadingly.  
"How long were you listening in for?" He peeked at me, unsure.

"The whole time." He cursed under his breath. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to see that, but I don't know why he would be embarrassed, he always sings around me. But was it because of the meaning beneath that song? Did he know that I knew why he was singing that?

Sitting beside him, I attempted to comfort him.

"I'm sorry about everything, you know..." I stared intently into his eyes.

"I know," he replied kindly, which shocked me.

"Damon I...." Then unexpectedly, he kissed me, and I kissed back.

We started out slow, then the heat picked up. Just a few normal kisses, then he licked my bottom lip wanting more, which I allowed, surprisingly. And I also got my wish. It had been years since we've had a make out session, and I forgot how silky his hair was; like heaven! I intertwined my fingers in his hair, as he lowered his hand around my ass. It felt so right kissing him and touching him and –

Oh my god! No. I pulled away, taking in realization that I actually had another boyfriend. "Rose, what's wrong, love?" He reached for me and I immediately felt so bad. I wanted to keep kissing him, but if I did, things were certain to go too far and that would definitely not be good.

"Rose, will you go out with me?" Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did that come from? He dropped it like the bomb in Hiroshima. Oh no, what would I do now?

"Bu-bu.. I'm dating Dimitri." I bit my lip, pondering on what to do.

"We could keep it a secret," he suggested, moving closer to me and brushing his lips against mine.

"Oh, oh, uh okay," I agreed, a tad flustered.

"Kiss me," He demanded seductively.

"Okay." I dove in pressing his body to the couch, fulfilling his wish.

After finally leaving, I walked like a dazed zombie into the house, still unable to take in what I just done. I found all the girls in the kitchen and approached them hesitantly.

"Guys....I'm in deep shit."

* * *

_**Uh oh, looks like little Rosie got her self in a pit that may later be hard to dig out of... Two boyfriends... wow things could start getting ugly! (Haha i feel like Blair in gossip girl! [isn't she the narrator?])**_

**_REVIEW! =D_**

**_BTW: HAPPY EASTER!_**

**_xoxox_**

**_Sammy_**


	8. California Babes

_**Hey guys! Sorry For the wait!**_

**_Whos the awesomest person it the world? My beta Spectre-Desoriente :) Thanks for your help chica =D But sadly it was her last time betaing for me :( bye bye SD thanks so much for your awesome work! (Don't Forget to look at the outfits on my page)_**

**_Anyways Enjoy! =D_**

**_~Chapter Songs~_**

**_-Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall_**

**_-California Girls by The Beach Boys_**

**_-Umbrella Beach by Owl City_**

**_-Paradise City by Guns N Roses_**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 8: California Babes_

**Rose POV**__

Vacation...Ahhh, such a relaxing word.

We had FINALLY arrived in Laguna! I was so glad for this! But I know it's going hell, too, as much as fun, two boyfriends in one house? Well that could be problematic.

But! The penthouse we rented out at the resort, was astonishingly beautiful. We were supposed too get five free rooms, but once we got there Damon slapped out the credit card and bought us a penthouse with ten rooms. I felt like we were The Real World Laguna, just one big house with all of us; crazy, is what it was. I'm not sure how much drama I could handle in one trip, and I guess I would have to discover that for myself.

Tonight was our first night, we arrived at ten and it was now past midnight. For some reason, I could not fall asleep, so I went out on the deck, out looking all of orange county. Back in Seattle, it was freezing! The warm California air caressed my skin, keeping me warm with just my night clothes on.

The nerves were probably not helping with falling asleep also. You see I wasn't just nervous over two boyfriends, I was also nervous because in one in a half days I would be performing live in front of a large group of people. This gig was huge for us and I just hoped everything would work out.

"Nerves eating you up again?" Damon asked, making me jump, stepping out onto the balcony.

"Jeez, you scared me Damon!" I laughed nervously.

"Come here," I pat a spot next to me on the love seat so we could cuddle.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you, love?" He spoke delicately as he made his accent purr, which he knew I loved! But hated because it made me so weak in the knees. I glared at him immensely.

"Don't 'tell me what's bothering you love' and use your sexy accent as seduction, when you very well know I have two boyfriends under one roof then to top it off we have to perform in front of a shit load of people later!" I whisper screamed at him, he always knew how too get me going.

His laugh is so melodic, as he doesn't even bother too be quiet  
"Shh!" I hushed him frantically, giggling a bit, after thinking what about what I had just said. Basically, I told him I wasn't going to rant, but did anyway.  
"See that's how I get things out of you, just get you all jealous because you think I use my seductiveness as a jerky trick but in reality I'm trying too be seductive because I want you too think I'm sexy, love." He laughed so loudly, I'm pretty sure the whole Orange County heard him. The sad thing though, that it was true. Most of the time I thought he was a jerk, then ranted how I felt about it, but maybe actually he wasn't being a jerk...

"Okay your right, your right!" I squealed as he started tickling me.

"Cuddle with me," pulling at the hem of his night shirt, trying too move him closer.  
"Have I ever told you that you are very bossy?" He leaned his head closer so our lips were just inches apart.  
"Well so are you," I retorted back.  
"Touché." Any gap between our lips that was there had banished now.

We came up for air, staring into each others eyes for a bit, and I had to say, Damon was a better kisser then Dimitri. But Dimitri handled me so delicately, like he was worried he'd hurt me, and Damon holds me like a former lover.  
"I can't sleep Damon! What should I do?" I pouted, as much as I love kissing him, I love sleeping more right now.  
"Well...we could make out till your delicate lips get tired and pass out from my intoxicating kisses. Or I can sing you too sleep." He's such a god. "Hmmmm... As much as I love kissing you, I am very tired and would love to hear your sexy voice lulling me into a deep sleep." I smirked.  
"Oh your so dramatic, I will sing to you my darling rest your head and relax," he whispered tenderly into my ear.

So I laid my head on is chest inhaling his scent that could make me intoxicated anytime. He smelled like cherries and cigarettes, and as bad as that may sound, I loved the scent, it reminds me of home.

"Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm," Damon sang winsomely into my ear making me swoon, it would be hard too fall asleep with a voice like that.

"Wow, that was beautiful! Did you write it?" I whispered softly.

"Yes," he whispered back in the same tone. [A/N: The song is originally by KT Tunstall] "I wrote it for you."

Oh my God! He was so sweet! I love him.  
"Sing more!" I demanded, sucking on his lips.  
"Alright, alright calm down, my lady, I'll sing more."

"Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell she means so much to me" I was starting to get drowsy, his voice is so relaxing.

"More!" I growled groggily, my eyes starting too droop.  
"Okay, my love."

"I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word" And with his last words, I closed my eyes and fell in too a deep and glorious sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was not cuddled up with Damon on the balcony, I was in my bed -well the penthouse bed- with a note on the dresser.

_R,_

_As much as I wish I could cuddle with you on that balcony all night, we couldn't because it would risk getting caught, plus I know how much you hate drama. I was so mad I couldn't just lay beside you in this bed! Your so adorable when you sleep. Did you know you snore, too? _

_Well love ya darlin' and hope you have a wonderful wake up._

_~D_

I snore! Oh, I'm going to have to take him up on that! But I did have a wonderful wake up, thanks to him. Damon is a great guy, truly

"Morning everyone!" I yawned loudly coming down the hall, while entering the kitchen, too see a surprise waiting for me on the couch.

"Adrian!" I squealed running up too give him a hug. Adrian was my ex, we didn't have a nasty break up -but though I do admit he can be quite an ass sometimes, he just needs too find that one great girl. Our break up was a mutual understanding, so I was glad too see Adrian. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he hugged back.

"Hey roomy, finally made it I see," Dimitri spoke, yawning while groggily walking up too give Adrian a pound. "What's up, bro?"

"Groping your girlfriend," Adrian chuckled.

I slapped his arm, "I didn't know thee Adrian Ivashkov was your roommate."

I came up too peck Dimitri on the lips. "Yup, he would be the one." He grabbed my waist from behind, making me squeal as he pressed me against his body. My eyebrows furrowed.  
"Did you know we once dated?" I asked him, turning my head quizzically to the side.  
"Yes, I don't mind really so don't you go worrying about it, 'kay, missy?" He frowned, too.  
"Yes boss." I made a formal face, and he laughed , going in for a kiss.  
"Hey guys," Melissa walked in groggily-seems like every ones been doing that. "What's with all the com-" She paused. "Oh my god! Hot coffee shop guy!" She squealed covering her mouth, practically jumping him. Hmmm.. deja vu..  
"Wait you two know each other?" Dimitri and I said puzzled.

"Cute coffee shop girl," Adrian chuckled.

"Melissa." he smiled.

"Adrian." she smiled back.

"Why don't you two love birds catch up on the balcony, I hear its a great place to do that." Jazabella joked, walking in with Damon and Mason, laughing, Damon must of told them. Jazz winked at me. Yup defiantly told them.

"What's goin' on?" Christian inquired, walking in hand-in-hand with Lissa. Everyone just laughed, and about half-and-hour later everyone was awake, eating and socializing.

This was a great start to the first vacation day!

**Damon's POV**

"Damn..." Mason, Kalvin, and Eddie chanted as Rose, Jazabella, and Mia stepped out. I knew Mason has a thing for Jazz, and Eddie had a thing for Mia. And we all know I have a thing for Rose.

"Hey, guys!" They cheered modelling for us. God... Rose's body rocked in that bikini! She was making my mouth water. We were all going to the beach, the others were just taking their slow ass time too get ready.

"Hello sexies!" We cheered backing trying to make our voices all husky and masculine. I was feeling a bit better from when I was feeling last week, and now that I have Rose, something in me is defiantly stronger. But it didn't help with the anxiety she was having, and my anxiety of losing her.

"Hey girls, guys." Rose turned too all of them except me.

"Tell Dimitri, Damon and I are setting up at the beach, 'kay? Call us when your ready so we can tell you what spot we scored." She smiled widely, grabbing my hand. Everyone in this room knew about us and I think Adrian and Dimitri were the only ones who did not. Heck, I should tell Adrian so Dimitri's the only one. Oh, I'm such a sneaky bastard.

"Lets go, love," I gave her a breathtaking smile, the one that made her sigh.

We had only been walking for 10 minutes until we found this perfect private cove with little places you could go behind and make out and no one would notice. The group would love it.

"This place is perfect," Rose smiled laying her towel out on the ground for us to lay on. "Will you rub tanning oil on me?"She batted her eye lashes, as if she actually had to do that to get me to say yes.  
"Of course, love." She laid on her back as I started rubbing circles onto her back.  
"Mmmmmm..." She sighed. "That feels so good. Could you massage my lower back? It has a kink in it." She sighed as I kept massaging.

After I finished she got up and kissed my lips. "What I don't get to do your front?" I made my voice sound mock hurt.  
"Not yet," she teased, still kissing me as she pealed my Billabong shirt off. "Sexy," she said like she was a cave woman, placing her hands on my chest.  
"No, you sexy," I repeated in the same actions. We laughed so hard that we fell on top of each other.  
"I'm in control," she demanded on top of me, as she started attacking my lips. I wrapped my arms around the small of her back, as she tangled her fingers in my hair. Kissing her was like heaven, and with an outfit like that, she made my trunks a little tight.  
"Oh, Rose," I moaned as she straddled my hips. She was the best girl I've ever made out with, and the first-and hopefully the only- girl I've ever loved. Others were small flings, but Rose was special. So I decided too take it a step further and unlace her top slowly and gracefully.

I have never seen Rose's bare chest before. Sure, we've had heavy make out sessions, but this was the next step. I stroked her chest as she smiled then kissed my neck. As I roamed my hands around her body she suddenly froze, like she just realized something. Then she did the worst thing she could do, she got up and put her top back on scrunched up in a ball across from me.  
It seemed like she was crying, and I wanted to cry too, I can't believe I hurt Rose...

###

**_Dimitri's POV_**

The arrival in Laguna was great so far. The weather was fantastic, the beaches were amazing, and the food was to die for. Tonight Rose and I are going on a date, while the gangs going to some clubs in Anaheim. The drive was far so they wouldn't be back for awhile, which means more time with Rose.

"Where are you taking me?" Rose squealed, blind folded.

"Were almost there. Patience, darling." I gave a short chuckle, but then I felt a shift in her mood. "Don't worry, we're close...I can almost taste it," I whispered in her ear and she seemed to perk up a bit. Then I ripped the blind fold off to show her the beach picnic I set up.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "I love it, Dimitri!" Rose was slightly struggling to reach my height, so I bent down so she could crash her lips upon mine.

"Come on, let's eat, I'm starved!" She exclaimed excitedly grabbing my hand and towing me towards the blanket that was spread out.

"For you, my dear," I handed her a champagne glass and grasped it graciously. She looked so beautiful in the sunset, with her luscious chocolate brown hair in little ringlets piled on top of her hair, and the way her almond eyes glowed staring at me adoringly. Or maybe it was her body that was gorgeous, wearing a black shirt that exposed her left shoulder, and golden skinny jeans that made her defined legs look amazing. She was sexy, beautiful, well-formed, alluring, pretty, amazing, smart...I could go on forever.

"Cheers to us!" She raised her glass, and I leaned in for a kiss instead of a toast. "What's on the menu sexy?" She said on my lips, which made me laugh. No matter how skinny or arousing her body may be, she had an appetite of a man.

"Alright," I announced pulling stuff out of the basket. "French bread, alfrado, and some sparkling champagne."

"Mmmmmm, delicious," she licked her lips which was utterly risqué. "Did you make this yourself?" She asked in a wondrous tone licking her fingers.

"I sure did." I smiled.

After we finished, we laid in each others arms for a bit watching the sun fade away. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I asked with my head in her hair.

"A bit, but you'll be my good luck charm, right?" She turned to look at me.

"Of course," I said simply, then gave her an Eskimo kiss which made her giggle. "Lets go skinny dipping," she said suddenly and spontaneously.

"Skinny dipping?" I tipped my head to the side.

"I said that, didn't I?" She said, suddenly closer.

"Alright," I gulped, "I'm up for the adventure." Laughing to the sky I suddenly wondered what I'd gotten myself into.

We first stripped then ran franticly too the water, hoping no one would see us.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Rose exclaimed getting into the cold water.

"It's not that bad," I laughed slowly going deeper in the water.

"Well I'm going to need your body heat to keep me warm," she smirked.

"My pleasure." I whispered softly, getting closer wrapping my arms around her warm, soft body.

When our eyes met, our lips connected, and she tangled her fingers into my hair.

"I love you," she whispered.

She had said it...She said she loved me!  
_

**Hope You guys liked it! Hopefully since I'm graduating soon I'll be able too Write quicker :) **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	9. You Look So Fine

________________________

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Finally got my comp back and finally time on my hands! I was wayyy busier then I thought I would be this summer! **

**Oh and BTW, in the story Rose isn't going to pick Damon or Dimitri as her solid lover anytime soon. Shes being a little player right now and is going to go back and fourth between them guiltily for awhile now. That's the point of the story's name: Promiscuous. So I hope I don't let you down by telling you that! **

**Hope you enjoy this chap!**

**~Chapter Songs~**

**The Prominent Paramours Set List **

**- If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 ft Rihanna **

**-Secrets by One Republic **

******- Drive by Incubus (Rose's solo)**

**- Are You Gonna Be My Girl by JET (Damon's solo)**

________________________

***WARNING-SOME STEAMING HOT CITRUS IN THIS CHAPTER-***

**#####################################################################################################################################**

Chapter 9: You Look So Fine

**Rose's POV**

The sea salt caressed my skin, as the far cry of seagulls enveloped me in peace. I could hear the waves crashing down, and warmth embraced my body vigorously. I was ecstatic, drowning in peaceful ecstasy.

"Good morning angel," I was awoken by a sensual Russian accent. "Howd' you sleep?" Dimitri's limbs were in-tangled in mine, keeping me warm under the thin picnic blanket.

"Mmmm good," I smiled up at him caressing his cheek still in a sleep daze.

"Good," He leaned down and kissed me, while I wrapped my fingers in his silky fine brown hair. It wasn't enough though, I needed him closer, so I straddled his waist pulling him closer. The space was unbearable, like my skin might just burn off if I don't feel his smooth abs pressed against my stomach, or his legs wrapped around mine. Ohhh his skin is oh so sizzling, setting each of our touches aflame. We finally got farther. He kissed my neck,curving the shape of my naked breast tenderly as a lover, then he slipped his hands down to my lace panties and removed them. In that moment in time we made love on the beach for the second time.

**###**

Dimitri and I walked back hand in hand to the penthouse-dressed! =D.

I can't believe I actually had sex on the beach with Dimitri! It was a lot to take in, but the memories were deliciously wonderful, replaying in my mind over and over. I could feel the salt on his skin, and his hands roaming my body as if I were porcelain. The thoughts made me hot, and I couldn't keep my mind off of it.

"I'm glad we had that cove all to our self's, and no one caught our day and night rendezvous." I smiled up too him swinging our arms, walking step after step in the same pace as each other.

The comment made him laugh, I loved it when he laughed. "Me too, though I can say Mason that perv would enjoy it."Dimitri laughed again, making me melt. " I can't argue with you there!" I joined in on the laughter.

"Looks like someone just had sex." Adrian smirked at us from the kitchen while we walked in. "Wouldn't you like too know," I smirked back. It had always been like that with Adrian and I, making flirty sarcastic comments.

"Good morning luv," Damon yawned coming in the kitchen, giving her a bare chested hug that lifted her off the ground. That move made Dimitri insanely jealous, I could see it in his eyes. "Uh hey Damon," I smiled wryly at him. "THEIR YOU ARE!" Jazabella and Lissa practically jumped me. "We've been looking for you every where, you need to get ready for the concert!" Lissa explained. "But half of the guys aren't even up yet and its only ten..." My voiced trailed,I'm worried for what the have planned for me... But It couldn't be all bad the girls mean well, and I guess I could let them pick my outfit just this once. "Yeah but It takes longer for girls to get ready." Jaz pointed out, as she started pushing me to the door. "Point taken," I agreed now walking on my own towards my room. "Plus we want all the gory details of your last nights rendezvous." Jaz whispered in my ear as Lissa giggled.

_______________________**###**_

"Okay spill it girl what happened last night!" Jaz and Lissa sat on my bed impatiently as I sagged in the silky green chair by the window. I silently wondered why Mia and Melissa weren't here, oh well. Not that I don't like Mia and Melissa but Lissa and Jaz were closer to me and more important. I met Lissa in kindergarten and Jaz in eight grade. I hadn't met Mia till Junior year and Melissa just a week ago, so it made sense.

"Well Dimitri took me to the cove for a private picnic, then we went skinny dipping and had sex on the beach, twice." I explained too them blissfully on the couch. I was still so happy about it, thinking about the moment and shoving Damon aside.

"Wow that's amazingly romantic," Lissa gushed.

"Sure is," Jaz agreed with Liss.

"It was, and I'm still tingling with the bliss of the moment." I smiled closing my eyes.

"But what about Damon?" Jaz gouged the point of the heartache, and the part I was trying to forget. Now I was out of my peaceful ravine and back into reality of things. "I don't know," I whispered softly not even want to think of what to do yet.

"Well don't worry," Lissa came to hug me. "You can't put it off forever but you can put it off just for now," she comforted me. Lissa was good at those things and I was glad for it right now. "Okay comon' Rosie lets get you dressed." Liss and Jaz got my outfit out spreading it on the bed for me to see. Their was a purple Dolce & Gabbana Leopard print bustier top, skinny rip jeans,and black juicy ankle boots. "I think I could kiss your feet right about now." A big ol' smile laminated across my face, probably showing of my pearly whites. I was that happy about my outfit, maybe I'll let them dress me more often. "So you like it?" They asked all innocent and sweet, as if I wouldn't like it! Those goofs :D. "Of course I love it!" It was my turn to practically jump them. "Where did you get this!" It was extremely considerate of them to get me an outfit for my first big gig. "Oh just a little present from the girls," They both grinned sitting on the green silk chairs."Glad you like it!" Liss smiled looking like a golden angel. "Now get ready!" They yelled at me, god my friends sometimes.

I took a shower first, because I felt sticky and dirty after all of yesterdays adventures-heheh ;D. And I do not mean I feel dirty after I had sex! Just I have that feeling when you need a shower. Believe me once the water hit my skin I was instantly refreshed. I love showers, the way the water feels against your skin, or how you can make it hott or cold. Damn I think I should have sex in the shower sometime! I've already done it at the beach! Why not go for the long haul. Maybe a public park?...Nah that's going to far, I'm not a fan of PDS-public display of sex.

**###**

"You look stunning Rose!" Jaz and Lissa cheered at the perfection of the outfit pick.

"It fits you perfect," Jaz pointed out looking impressed-Liss picked the sizes.

"It does! And look at the time! Tweanty minuets before you have to be there! And an hour before the show! What perfection!" Lissa was exuberant.

"Those boys better be ready!" Jaz always points out the important and sane things out, that's what I love about her.

"You two are beyond right, so lets get going." I gave them a spirited smile then left the room with both of them

"Hey guys are you ready?"I stepped out to the wide spaced living room; that out looked all of Laguna, with everyone sitting on the wrap around green silk couch with blue silk pillows. I liked the color scheme too the house, its very inviting.

**#**

Don't you love how sometimes when you walk into a room you can make all the guys jaws drop? Its such an ego boost. I mean when I walked in the room all the guys jaws dropped. I mean I didn't think I was that sexy buutttt... ;D

"Well are ya? We have to leave now!" I put my hands on my hips;which made the girls laugh, I really hate when guys do this. "Yes luv we are, lets go." Damon hopped up,walking up to me, and putting his arm around me. The boys trailing after him.

Damon looked absolutely stunning today. He had on a green and black flannel shirt that went to his elbows with two of the buttons reviling a bit of chest, tight black skinnys, green and black DC's, and a black knit beany. He looked sexy as hell, its like he knew it would turn me on instantly, and lure my mind away of my last night adventures. "'Kay guys! See you at the show! Make sure you bring the tix!" I yelled too the rest still in the living room. The band was going to take our van too the bar-where we'll be preforming- because we have to set up earlier, and it doesn't fit everyone. I mean I guess we could walk because the resort wasn't that big, but I didn't feel like carrying the equipment, and I doubt the guys would either.

Dimitri's eyes looked absolutely miserable as I went to the door. So I ran back too him, to give him a kiss. I wrapped my fingers in his hair briefly, while he wrapped his hands around my waist. Of course Mason couldn't resist cough-saying,"Get a room."

"Bye!" I pecked Dimitri's lips once more than ran back to the door and hopped into the van with the guys. Damon's eyes were killing me. "Don't give me that look!" I growled sliding in next to Damon. "You know when I agreed to this two boyfriend thing that Dimitri would get the attention." I was furious at his sad eyes! They made me feel like a slutty back stabbing whore! "I know," His voice was subdued as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay lets go!" Kalvin's exuberant voice starteld us apart while he started the car. "Lets hit the road jacks." He smiled then we were off!

**###**

When we walked into the bar looking at our stage, a vigorous smile instantly spread across my face. It was so awesome! I've never preformed on a stage this big! "Kalvin bro good score!" Damon smiled and we all gave each other mock punches.

"You guys must be The Prominent Paramours," The owner walked up to us while we lugged our equipment in. "My name is Jackson Mercury owner of the resorts bar." He shook Damon's hand, understanding by his presence and attitude that he was the lead. Jackson gave quite a clean cut appearance. He had slicked back black hair, with a Versace suit and black Prada shoes. "Were glad you could open up for The Young & Reckless tomorrow too." He gave us a gleaming smile. **[A/N: Thier not a real band of course, but a really famouse band in this story. I got the name idea from Drama's new shirt line from Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory.] **

"The Young & Reckless!" We were all shocked shitless turning to Kalvin who shrugged. We all jumped him.

"Surprise!" He smiled widely, what a great surprise. The Young & Reckless are HUGE! Its an honor to be opening for them tomorrow.

"Well why don't I leave you guys too set up, show starts in an hour. Break a leg." Jackson clapped Damon's back then walked away smiling. This bar was so nice, more of a club then a bar. Big and spacious, dim lighting, and fancy smancy furniture.

**#**

I was so excited for our show! Even though we weren't getting paid it was good because we got to help drug addicts and launch our band. New thoughts crossed my mind. What if we became big, would I quit my job?

**###**

As we tuned our instruments the bar started filling up, we would start in five minuets, and the crowd number was amazing. I could see the gang at a table too the left smiling up at us.I was nervous as hell, but excited at the same time, this was it.

"Ready mates?" Damon smiled to all of us before we started.

"More than ready,"I smiled.

"If I wasn't sure I was ready five seconds ago I'd be lying." Eddie commented.

"You know it mate," Kalivn winked.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Mason cheered.

"Ello everybody I'm Damon," Damon's accent rang clear through the mic.

"And I'm Rose," I grasped the mic.

"And were The Prominent Paramours!" We cheered in unison.

"Were excited to be here and proud to be performin' for the cause. I hope you enjoy our music!" Damon was so good at his job, my heart skit-ted a bit when he looked to me with loving and adoring eyes.

"We'll be preforming four songs for you tonight and I hope you enjoy our first song, If I Never See Your Face Again." I said into the microphone, excited and bursting with joy, we were starting. If We Never See Your Face Again was one of my fave songs Kalvin wrote-but I had a feeling he wrote these lyrics for Damon and I,personally.

**[A/N: Just remember Bold is Damon singing, Italic is Rose singing, and plain text is together, and underlined is Rose and Damon together. Also that none of these songs I made up.]**

**Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away**  
**You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.**  
**It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one**  
**I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun.**

Damon started out perfectly, the cues macthing the timing perfectly. It was my turn to sing next as I strummed on my yellow FatBoy electric guitar.

_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away_  
_I don't know if I will find you _(find you, find you).  
_But you feel my breath, On your neck_  
_Can't believe I'm right behind you _(right behind you).

I was surprised with the clarity and the attitude that came out of my lips when I sang.

'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

Now the crowd was feeling the vibe of the song, swaying to the beat.

_Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in._

**I'm lost, I can't tell**  
**Where you end and I begin.**

_It makes me burn to learn_  
_I'm with another man._

**I wonder if he's half**  
**The lover that I am.**

Damon and I had a lyrical battle, with each word I could feel the crowds energy build up.

**Now you'e gone somewhere else, Far away**  
**I don't know if I will find you **(find you, find you).  
**But you feel my breath, On your neck**  
**Can't believe I'm right behind you **(right behind you).

'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

**Baby, baby**  
**Please believe me**  
**Find it in your heart to reach me**  
**Promise not to leave me behind**  
(Promise not to leave me behind)

_Take me down, but take it easy_  
_Make me think but don't deceive me_  
_Talk to me bout taking your time_  
(Talk to me, talk to me)

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more_  
_And I feel a little better than I did before_

And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

By the end of the song we got the crowd cheering: success. We all gave each other gleaming smiles, as I could feel all the positive energy.

"Thank you mates, thank you!" Damon exclaimed in the mic. "Were going to take it a bit slower on ya'. Hope you can handle the shift." He winked out to the audience.

The piano rift started out out, then the bass jumped in, and finally Damon's lips started singing the lyrics to one of our older songs named Secrets.

**I need another story**  
**Something to get off my chest**  
**My life gets kinda boring**  
**Need something that I can confess**  
**'Til all my sleeves are stained red**

_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

I started singing my lyrics, my insides feeling all tingly of a melodic sensation. I loved to sing, I love these lyrics, and I love this moment.

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincerity's  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

_My God, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
_And everyday I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Singing straight, too cold_  
_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

**Tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that will light those ears**  
_Sick of all the insincerity's_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

**Oh, got no reason, got not shame**  
**Got no family I can blame**  
**Just don't let me disappear**  
**I'm 'a tell you everything**

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincerity's  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

By now the crowd was cheering and hooting, cat calls, loud whistles, the whole shebang! I looked over too the gang and Dimitri's eyes flooded with pride, Jaz and Mia gave me a thumbs up, Mel and Adrian smiled, and Liss was screaming her head off.

Now it was time for my solo.

"Hey everyone how are you guys liking the show so far?" I spoke into the mic, receiving many cat calls, and 'hells yeah!' from the crowd. Mason and Damon set up a stool and handed me my acoustic guitar.(In solos we either had one singer and play an instrument by ourselves or had company. Today for my solo I'd be singing and playing guitar as Kalvin backed me up on the drums, while Eddie did some funky mixing beats on his electric piano.

"This Is my Solo Drive. I wrote this song and its pretty close too me." I said into the mic starting to play the guitar rift.

I hope I wouldn't cry when singing, it took me a lot of courage last time. I wrote this song for all the uncertainty I've had in my life -parents dying, feeling alone, tension between future and ex lovers- and how sometimes I fear what comes in the future,hoping to just standstill in every happy moment I have.

_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear_  
_And I can't help but ask myself how much I let the fear_  
_Take the wheel and steer_  
_It's driven me before_  
_And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal_  
_But lately I'm beginning to find that I_  
_Should be the one behind the wheel_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
_With open arms and open eyes yeah_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
_I'll be there_

_So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive_  
_Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?_  
_It's driven me before_  
_And it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around_  
_But lately I'm beginning to find that_  
_When I drive myself my light is found_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
_With open arms and open eyes yeah_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
_I'll be there_

_Would you choose water over wine_  
_Hold the wheel and drive_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_  
_With open arms and open eyes yeah_

I finished the last few words in a quieter then the rest of the lyrics, receiving applause early. The feeling was unbearably wonderful, and I didn't cry! Though I really wanted too, I wouldn't.

**###**

**Dimitri's POV**

I was really impressed with the bands performance already. They were doing great and had the crowd in the palm of their hands. I was especially impressed with Rose. Her voice was so breathtakingly beautiful as she crooned the lyrics into the mic. Plus she looked wonderfully sexy in the outfit the girls bought for her. She may have a surprise visit tonight..It was only fair to congratulate.

The last song Rose sang seemed emotionaly close too her, I'd have to ask her about it later.

"Give it up for Rose!" Damon shouted and the crowed went wild. "Now sadly though mates, this is our last don't fret my lovelies, tomorrow we'll be here again opening for The Young & Reckless with something new and fresh. So enjoy my next song, Are You Gonna be My Girl." He purred into the microphone making the girls go gaga.

Everyone seemed to be playing except Rose on side stage. Eddie started out with the tambourine, then intervened the bass-Mason- and the low finger picking of the back up guitar-Christian. Then the drums cued in, along with the loud distortion of Damon's guitar electrifying the whole place, then he vocalized into the mic.

**Go!**

**So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me**  
**because you look so fine **  
**and i really wanna make you mine.**

**I say you look so fine **  
**that I really wanna make you mine.**

**Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks **  
**now you dont need that money **  
**when you look like that, do ya honey.**

**Big black boots, **  
**long brown hair, **  
**she's so sweet **  
**with her get back stare.**

**Well I could see, **  
**you home with me, **  
**but you were with another man, yea!**  
**I know we, **  
**ain't got much to say, **  
**before I let you get away, yea!**  
**I said, are you gonna be my girl?**

**Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me**  
**because you look so fine **  
**and i really wanna make you mine.**

**I say you look so fine **  
**that I really wanna make you mine.**

**Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks **  
**now you dont need that money**  
**with a face like that, do ya.**

**Big black boots, **  
**long brown hair, **  
**she's so sweet **  
**with her jet back stare.**

**Well I could see, **  
**you home with me, **  
**but you were with another man, yea!**  
**I know we, **  
**ain't got much to say, **  
**before I let you get away, yea!**  
**I said, are you gonna be my girl?**

**Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!**  
**I could see,**  
**you home with me, **  
**but you were with another man, yea!**  
**I know we, **  
**ain't got much to say, **  
**before I let you get away, yea!**  
**Uh, be my girl.**  
**Be my girl.**  
**Are you gonna be my girl? Yea**

The crowd screamed and cried for them. I then realized that the Prominent Paramours were going to become huge, and it may change things in an immense way.

**###**

Laying in bed that night Damon's words of his song were really starting to get to me.

Was something going on between him and Rose, more than they led on? And was I in his way of him scoring my girl? Jeez and hear I thought Adrian was the man too calm my anxiety I went to Rose's room to talk and maybe some concert victory sex. But when I knocked on her door she didn't answer. I gave her five minuets, and still with no answer I opened the door to find her not there. My active imagination went wild, what if shes with Damon?

When I went to the door I didn't have to knock on the door too have my suspicions proved. "Oh Damon I love you so much...Please..more." Rose moaned on the other end accompanied by heavy breaths.

I could do a million things right now. I could burst in there and sucker punch that asshole and break the tramps heart.

But because I love her so much, I walked away.

_**####################################################################################################################################**_

_** Ohhh how gallant and caring Dimitri is...So sweet :D**_

**_I know, Rose is a little slut right now._**

**_But that will change._**

**_Few that was the longest Fan Fic Chapter I've ever written! Prob because of all the lyrics L:_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the Chap. _**

**_Reviews would be super nice of you to leave, if you only just press that beautiful green button, you know you want to ;D_**

**_P.S: Next chap should I start with the Rose/Damon lemon, or Dimitri's POV?_**

**_xoxo _**

**_Sam_**


End file.
